


A Little Blind

by gblvr



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after was always uncomfortable.  Billy had hoped that it might be different with Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Blind

_look a little like a deer in headlights  
a little blind, a little hypnotized_  
sr71, "politically incorrect"

 

The morning after was always uncomfortable. Billy had hoped that it might be different with Dom, but....

He knows what Dom is doing; he's done it often enough himself. Make yourself scarce on the morning after, ignore the situation, and maybe, just maybe, you'd be able to pretend it had never happened. If you were lucky, the night before the morning after was with someone that you didn't know.

That is most definitely not the case here.

He stifles a sigh as he listens to Dom trying to leave quietly. When Dom had untangled himself and rolled to the side of the bed, he'd awoken, but for now he's remaining still, feigning sleep to avoid what he is sure will be an uncomfortable moment. Even with his eyes closed, he knows what Dom is doing -- that noise is Dom looking for his pants, that one is Dom pulling on his shirt, that is Dom collecting his socks and trainers, and that one -- that one is Dom closing the door as quietly as he can, pulling it to before releasing the knob and allowing the latch to catch.

Billy rolls over then, and stares at the door, blinking hard against the prickle behind his eyes. _ 'He promised. He promised it wouldn't be like this. He promised that no matter what, they would always be friends, and he promised this wouldn't change things.'_

So much for promises.

Billy can hear Dom in the house, still. He's in the bathroom, water running in the sink. The water turns off and Billy hears Dom moving along the hallway, walking carefully, yet still managing to step on the loose floorboard at the top of the stairs. Billy winces as Dom swears on his way down the steps.

When he hears Dom's car start, he pushes himself out of bed, pulling the sheet around himself as he crosses to the window, where he can watch it back out of the drive, where he can watch a blurry Dom drive away without a backward glance.

He watches until Dom turns the corner, going left toward his own house. With a thunk, Billy lets his forehead rest against the cold panes of the window glass. _'Stupid. You're a great bloody fool, William Boyd, if you believe that nothing's changed. Never should have listened to Dommie and his promises. Everything has changed, or is going to, and there is nothing you can do but try to hold on to what you've got, and forget what you can't have.'_ He swipes at his eyes and stares after Dom's car for a long time, heedless of the cold, lost in memories of the previous night.

* + *

_They'd been kissing for what seemed like forever, clothing coming off in increments, first their shirts, then their pants, then everything else. The cool metal of Dom's rings felt interesting against his skin -- the snaky whispers of sensation skating along his ribs as Dom moved lower tickled, and he struggled to keep still. _

_Billy closed his eyes against the sight of Dom level with his groin, against the feel of Dom's breath moving over his skin. He opened them again when Dom spoke, the low rumbling of his voice tickling against his hip much like his fingers had tickled along Billy's sides._

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Billy?"_

_Billy was overwhelmed, surrounded by Dom -- Dom was lying between his legs, touching him, his slick fingers pressing and circling against his ass; whispering against his skin, words that he couldn't understand - that he refused to understand. Seeing Dom stripped bare of more than just his clothes was overwhelming, and Billy found that he couldn't speak against the sudden tightness in his throat, so he nodded, hoping against hope that it would be enough for Dom to continue._

_Dom looked at him for another long minute while Billy squirmed against his fingers, wanting more but unable to articulate it in any other way. With a deliberateness that took away what breath Billy had, Dom lowered his mouth to Billy's cock, never breaking eye contact as he sucked in the head, then the head and most of the shaft, then all of it. When his nose met with the skin of Billy's pelvis, he closed his eyes, swallowing against the head of Billy's cock and pushing a pair of fingers into his ass._

_Billy bucked upwards then; the dual sensations of Dom's mouth and Dom's fingers made it impossible for him to be still. Dom moved with him, letting Billy control the pace -- up into his mouth, down onto his fingers -- for a bit before he pulled away. Billy found his voice at that moment, saying 'no' and running his fingers over Dom's hair, trying to not just grab his head and fuck his mouth._

_"D'you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you are like this?" Dom pushed up on one elbow, still working his fingers in Billy's body, as he continued, "I've wanted to see you like this for so long."_

_A flush crawled over his skin as he heard what Dom was saying -- Dom wanted him, Dom had thought about him like this, Dom thought he was beautiful. Billy bit his lip against the words that wanted to come out, and shook his head._

_"But you are-" Dom slipped his fingers from Billy, and leaned over Billy, hands on his shoulders. "You're glowing -- vibrating -- with this energy that's just.... Beautiful." Dom kissed him then, a slow sensual melding of lips and tongues and teeth that left Billy whimpering and straining against Dom's hands, wanting more, wanting everything._

_Dom broke the kiss, shifting to the side and pushing Billy up on one hip. He curled around Billy from behind, fumbling a bit with what Billy assumed was a condom. He almost screamed with frustration when Dom pushed slick fingers into him again -- he was ready, so he reached back and grasped Dom's cock while angling his hips towards Dom. The motion changed the angle of Dom's fingers and he took advantage, pressing his fingers against Billy's prostate._

_Billy gasped as he arched against Dom, feeling like he was going to fly apart at any moment. He let go of Dom's cock in favor of grasping Dom's forearm. The feel of the muscle flexing there helped to ground him a bit against the feel of Dom's fingers in his ass. Dom nipped at his shoulder, working his fingers rhythmically, whispering, "Come on -- just let it happen. Come for me, Billy...."_

_"Oh, fuck. Yeah." Billy took a deep breath and started to come, right on cue, as if Dom's words had the power to release him._

_As the last shudders of orgasm left him, Billy felt Dom lift his leg, pulling to rest on top of his own as he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. The friction and heat of Dom pushing in was even better than he'd hoped, and incredibly, he could feel himself getting hard again, already._

_Dom pushed in, slowly, only stopping when he was in as far as he could be. The long hiss of his exhalation sent shivers up Billy's spine. When Dom started to move, the shivers spread out, raising goose pimples over his entire body. Dom continued to fuck him slowly, while running his fingers over Billy from chest to thigh, not touching any one part of him for more than a second or two until he wrapped his fingers over the bones of Billy's hips. _

_Billy could feel the tremors that ran beneath his skin, then, could feel the control that Dom was exerting._

_"Dommie?"_

_"God, Billy, don't want this to end -- want to fuck you all night, but I'm so close. I can't...."_

_"Then don't. Just -- let it go." Billy pushed his hips back, tightening his ass around Dom. He felt Dom's hands tighten over his hips, pulling him back hard, and then Dom was coming, shouting his name...._

* + *

...gentle hands are pulling him away from the window, and Billy turns blindly towards them, burying his face against whoever it is that has come in, trying to hide his tears, trying to avoid eye contact until he feels the tiniest bit more composed. It has to be Sean, or Elijah. No one else has a key, except for Dom, and he had made it clear that he couldn't wait to get away, so it has to be one of the others.

"Billy?"

Surprise - it is Dom. Better to get it over with, then. Billy pushes away, clearing his throat and hoping against hope that his voice will cooperate.

"Forget something?" There. That was appropriately nonchalant. "You left in an awful rush -- I suppose you might have missed something in the dark." Not so nonchalant, this time. Billy winces and crosses his arms across his chest, conscious of his near-nudity.

"Um. No. I was. I went to get us coffee and breakfast. I thought you were sleeping, so I just went and I. I wanted to surprise you." Dom is starting to sound confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Billy doesn't know what to say to that, so he shrugs a bit, and turns back to the window.

"You're angry."

"Dom -- just. Can you just get on with it -- you don't have to stay. You can go. Please. I just. Please."

"Is that what you want me to do? Do you want to pretend that last night never happened, that we didn't -- fuck, Billy. What do you want from me? Last night you practically beg me to tell you that everything's going to be fine, that nothing is going to change, and this morning you won't even look at me." Dom touches him then, a soft brush of fingers over the nape of his neck, following the touch with an even softer kiss. "What do you want from me? Tell me what you want, and I'll do whatever it takes to give it to you. Please, Billy -- will you at least look at me?"

Billy stays still, refusing to look at Dom, knowing that if he does, he'll be lost. _'You can't do this with him, Billy. Better to just stay friends, and not have these expectations. Less chance of getting hurt, of being broken, if you're just friends.'_ Decision made. He can do this, he just has to convince Dom.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This. You and me, together." Billy turns around, and meets Dom's eyes as he continues, "How is this ever going to work between us? How can it?"

Dom's eyes light up with something Billy recognizes -- he doesn't have a name for it, but he's seen it in Dom's eyes often enough to know that it's his, that it's there because of him.

"Because I love you, idiot. It's going to work because I love you, and because you love me."

As Dom pulls Billy closer, and kisses him, Billy sees that Dom is so sure of himself, of them, of everything and even he knows he can't doubt something that sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very late response to shanalle's [Two Lines Challenge](http://www.burning-memories.net/littlethings/twolines/twolines.htm); the point was to take the two lines we were assigned, and write a story that fit the tone of the lines, without being songfic. Hopefully, I made that work....
> 
> Many, many thanks go to aelane for beta duties; any remaining mistakes are my own, since I didn't take all of her advice. (written in early November 2003)


End file.
